naruto the kanto champion
by johnljohnsibn
Summary: during his fight at the valley of the end Naruto is sent to the pokemon world.  watch as he take the wolrd by storm as naruto kecthum father of ash an the kanto champion. first chapter is a challenge. m rated for laungauge
1. challenge

NARUTO POKEMON CHALLENGE

naruto ends up in the pokemon wolrd an becomes ash's father an champion of the kanto region he has a new dream

to be the strongest trainer in existence.

requirments

must be paired with deila

has one legendary

kyubi becomes a shiny ninetales

naruto changes his last name to kecthum

optional

have ability to talk to pokemon

have other naruto charecters in it 


	2. chapter 1

I do not own naruto or pokemon the people who made the series do.  
>YELLING thought/  
>;pokespeech;<br>kyubi thought.  
>[kyubi speech]<p>chapter 1<p>

Two teens could be seen directly across from each other while standing at the bottom of what looked to be feet for statues. The first teen was had dray skin and what looked like webbed hands sprouting from his back. His hair was a dull grey color that went to his back. His eyes were red with what looked to be three black tomes fiercely circling his pupil. This was Sasuke Uchiha the 'Last' of the famous Uchiha clan. Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, white shorts and white leg warmers. Blue open toed sandals. But the final piece was a blue Hitai-ate with a leaf in the plate around his head.  
>The second teen also wore a blue Hitai-ate with a leaf in the middle as well. He had Spiky, unruly sun-kissed blonde hair that seemed to be in frenzy. He had fangs putting from his mouth as well Blood red eyes that were slitted. He had deep whisker mark on each cheek. He wore an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants and blue sandals. But covering his body looked like a veil that took the form of a fox. This was Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune an son of the fourth hokage minato namikaze an kushina uzamaki that right he knew who his parent where he found out when he stole the forbiden scroll an found a letter from his father at first he was furious he father sealed the fox in him but he thought it over who else would his old man intrust the fox with if not his own flesh and blood. "lets finish this naruto" yelled sasuke as he charged a chidori in his hand but instead of it beign blue it was picth black due to his curse seal. naruto seeing words were pointless charged a rasengan in his hand but like sasuke instead of it being it normal blue color it was a deep purple color due to both his chakra and kyubi's yokai mixing together. they stared at each other before they charged. " NARUTO" "SASUKE" they yelled as the brought their singnature techniques clashing together in an explosive collision. A large black sphere formed from the collision due to the energy being used sasuke using the corruted chakra of his curse seal an naruto the chaotic power of kyubi, and it grew to engulf both Naruto and Sasuke. they waited for the explosion that would end the fight they looked into each others eyes seeing the respect held with in the them from the other showing that they respected there opponet for giving it their all. But then something caught Naruto eyes. Looking over Sasuke's shoulder his eyes widen why you may ask well he saw a massive rift open behind his friend so without thinking he grabbed sasukes arm chucking him out of the sphere causing the rift to suck him in and send him to gods know where. "NARUTO" sasuke watched his frie no his brother disapear in front of his eyes sorry naruto my brother/ sasuke thought sadly as he passed out from using to much chakra.

with naruto

as soon as naruto was sucked through the rift he was pulled to the kyubis cage. [ DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DONE YOU FOOL YOU GOT US SUCKED INTO A DIMENSIONAL RIFT YOUR LUCKY IM SEALED IN YOU OR YOU WOULD OF BEEN TORN TO SHREDS] naruto looked up suprised " what do you mean" he asked the fox curious why he would not survive this place. [ I mean humans are not meant to travel through walls dimensional gate so i had to use 5 tails worth of my power in order for both of us to live through this since if you die i die NOW BEGONE] and with that the fox flings him from his mind

outside

naruto opened his eyes seeing blue sky above him happy he done with his trip he placed his hand down to push himself up but he soon notice the distinct lack of ground. he terror grips his heart as he looks down. he was several miles up in the sky above what looked like a small town. /oh shit/ an gravity comes into play sending our favorit blond straight in to the ground. for miles every living thing could hear " SHIIIIIIIIITTTTTT" BOOM. naruto land with tremedous for leaving a small crater his back hurt like hell but other wise alive he tried to get up but was soon floored from pain blossoming through his gut. looking down he see's something that that feels him with dread kyubi chakra was leaking out and takeing shape but instead of a fox it took the form of an blood red egg with his seals all over it. as the proccess finish he feels drained baley holding onto conciousness he hear someone coming " are you alright" he looks up an to see the speaker is a girl his age with brown eye staring at him. " h e l p" he manages to speak before passing out.

end an that the first chapter next will be a time skip but dont worry i will have flashbacks on past events further in the story. 


	3. chapter 2

ok here the next chapter in. now naruto will specialize in dark type pokemon in this story here is the list for the pokemon he has on him in this tournament.

a houndoom= flare

a tyranitar= chaos

a umbreon= kage

a hydreigon= draco

a infernape=knuckles

a Zoroark= kyubi

n now naruto is not the kanto champion yet i plan on him going through the kanto, johoto, unova leagues before he challenges the elite four and the champion. why is because he did not beat them his first try so he going through again to try to win it.

YELLING /thought/  
>kyubi thought.<br>[kyubi speech]

(refree)

chapter 2

17 years later kanto league indigo conference

it is time for ash fourth round match he was going up against some man called hokage no knew who he really was since he wore a plain white mask and a black hoodie. all ash knew is that he only used dark type pokemon. they were about to start the match when" wait" came from his opponet. " I like to ask him something first if you dont mind" the refree turned to ash an ask him if he minds he shake his head that he does not mind. " tell me kid why do you fight, what is it that makes you want to push yourself to the top" this shock everyone in the arena except one proffesor oak, an one delia kecthum both of whom had allknowing smirks on their face. Ash thought hard for a few minutes before he said " i got two reasons" this shocked everyone including misty and brock. " one is to be a pokemon master the other is, the other is to make my father proud" this caused everyone in the stadium go quite, even misty and brock the two who traveled with him the most never know about this.

" really to make your old man proud?" hokage asked to see ashs response. ash looked up with fire in his eyes. " yes he is the reason i became a trainer in the first place" " i see it a worthy goal now let brawl" he said removing his hood an mask revealing a man of 6'2 in his late thirties with deep blue eyes an three wisker marks on each cheek. he looks into ashes eyes "hello son it been awhile" shocking everyone. "Dad what are you doing here" exclaims a shocked ash " i thought you were in the competing in the silver confrence" " haha dont fret son i have another month before it starts so i decided to try the indigo league again to see if i can win it" said naruto scracthing the back of his head sheepishly.

" Well ash shall we start this show" naruto ask with a smirk, ash smirks as "well sure dad" they look to the refree an ask if he will start the match now " ( ash ketchum of pallet town vs naruto kecthum of pallet town begin the match) " squirtle i choose you" ash called out releasing his squirtle . " flare battle stance" naruto calls out releasing his houndoom the boards first icons light up showing the first of the three pokemon the trainners where using in this macth . " squirtle use watergun" the Tiny Turtle Pok mon sends outs a torrent of water at his opponet. when it was a short distance from flare his trainer reacts " flare use will -o-wisp" the cannie open it mouth send a blue white flame that quickly overpowers the watergun towards squirtle " squirlte dodge it" shouts ash to his pokemon squirtle rolls to the left just but barley dodging the attack as some of it shoulder was singed he got up but suddenly flames flashed around him before it dissappered the attack left him with the burn status.

" squirtle use water gun once more" said pokemon fire its attack " dogde an use shadow ball" flare jumps out of the way before firing a black sphere which makes contact with squirtle sending out a cloud of dust when it clears it shows squirtle still standing but just barley. " now flare use thunderfang." flare charges squirtle it teeth surrounded with electricty an bit down on shocking him. "squirtle try to get away" ash yells to his pokemon but it was no use houndoom had him firmly in his jaws naruto watches for a few moment " alright flare let him go" flare stops his attack an jump toward his trainer squirtle stand still for a moment before he collaspe with swirls in his eyes. ( squirtle is unable to battle flare is the winner). squirtle icon went dark signifying his defeat leaving ash with two pokemon. ( squirlte is unable to battle flare is the winner) ash stare at squritle a moment in shock before he recalls him. " you did good squirtle get some rest" ash say when he recalls his pokemon he turns his head to his faithful electric type pokemon " well pikachu you ready" " pika" is the response as pikachu jumps from his shoulder and take his position on the field ( the battle between ash's pikachu and naruto's flare is about to begin).

"pikachu us quick attack" pikachu charges flare at great speed just when he is about to make conntact " flare use protect" said canine surrounds himself in a green barrier which pikachu due to his momentum being unable to change course collide with dazeing him a bit " now while he stuned use flamethrower with got everything you".

flare opens his jaws sending a massive torrent of red orange fire at the eletric mouse pokemon just as it about to hit pikachu come to his sense a dodge the flames " alright buddy now use quick attack once more" an pikachu then repeats the action that almost got him fried " flare intercept with flame charge" counters naruto. flare cloaks himself in flames an charges the incoming pikachu. both pokemon collide causing an explosion sending back both pokemon receiving damage from the their collision though flare received less then pikachu he still got hurt. / this is bad at this rate dad is gooing to win/ ash thought seeing how easily his father was beating him / i need to land in a good hit in but flare to fassss that's it/ " pikachu use agilty to confuse flare and hit him with a full power thunder bolt" calls ash said eletric type did as he was told. disapering in a yellow blur he raced around flare while he unleashed his thunderbolt an kept it up hoping it would take him down. " flare use shadow ball and keep it up tell you stop him" called naruto praying his pokemon can hit pikachu. flare following his orders start firing shadow balls at pikachu but due to him constantly using agility pikachu evade them with ease. as time draged on flare got weaker an weaker he tried to fire one more shadow ball but it to missed an with that he fainted. ( flare is unable to battle pikachu is the winner)

end

well here is the next chapter of naruto kanto champion the first in my chronicles of naruto the father of where naruto is the father of where naruto is the father of a charecter in a series like in here he is ash's father. thanks for reading an check my profile for new polls and challenges. this is johnljohnsibn signing out


	4. Bio

naruto's elite four bio

dante terra

height 5'8

eye color green

hair color white

tan complexion

hobby reading

ground type user

Dante come from a well off family from the sinnoh region. he was raised to be polite to everyone he meets but like everyone he has a braking point that if passed he will stop at nothing to crush his enemys. also he is a great at coming up with new comibnation of move to combine like shadow claw and ice punch together to make ice claw. he also in a relationship with his fellow elite four member mary stone.

mary stone

height 5'3

eye color blue

hair black

complexion like brocks

hobby deep sea diving

uses water type

Mary is brocks twin sister. whe unlike her brother traveled instead of staying home to watch their younger siblings. like her brother she is a great cook an has a lot of knowledge of pokemon medicen an such. is in a relationship with fellow elite four mimber dante terra.

billy shinora

height 5'9

hair color blonde

eye color hazel

complexion slight tan

hobby gardening

grass type user

billy the younger brother of cynthia the champion of the sinnoh region. he has a love a gardening due to his grass types so he always see with some kind of gardening equipment on him.

lily waturu

height 5'2

hair color orange

eye color purple

complexion pale

hobby sky diving

flying type user

lily is the younger sister of lance the johto/kanto champion and Clair the blackthorn gym leaders cousin. she is a hyper girl who loves to anoy people. she dreams that one day she would one day beat her older brother in a battle showing her flying type Pokemon can be just as good as any dragon types.

here is some info on naruto's future elite four. send some reviews to show what you think. oh an check my profile for new polls and challenges this is johnljohnsibn signing out.


	5. authornote

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit

reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon johnljohnsibn 


	6. chapter 2 part 2

ok here the next chapter . now naruto will specialize in dark type pokemon in this story here is the list for the pokemon he has on him in this tournament.

a houndoom= flare

a tyranitar= chaos

a umbreon= kage

a hydreigon= draco

a absol= savage

a Zoroark= kyubi

now naruto is not the kanto champion yet i plan on him going through the kanto, johoto, unova leagues before he challenges the elite four and the champion. why is because he did not beat them his first try so he going through again to try to win it.

BEFORE ANYONE ASK HE ALREADY WON THE SINNOH LEAGUE

disclamers. i do not own naruto or pokemon only the charecters or moves i come up with.

YELLING /thought/  
>kyubi thought.<br>[kyubi speech] (refree)  
>SHOUTING<p>

ch 3

kanto indigo conference

( flare is unable to battle pikachu is the winner) naruto stares in shock for a moment seening his sons pikachu take down one of his pokemon before he shakes it off an recalls flare with a small smile " you did good my friend now take a long rest". he looks up to ash and gives him a demonic grin that sends a shiver up his spine since his dad only showed that grin when he about to send out one of his stronger pokemon. "well ash i underestimated your little eletric friend so i think it time to introduce him to a new friend." he grabs a pokeball and release his next pokemon with a shout " RISE CHAOS" the pokeball open releaseing a giant green armored plated pokemon that raised his head an let loose a roar that caused several people in the stands to cover their ears. ( the battle between naruto's Tyranitar and ash's pikachu is about to begin) " alright let starts this fight off with earthqauke" naruto calls to his pokemon. chaos raises his foot before slaming it into the ground causing the entire field to shock causing pikachu to both lose his balance and cause alot of damage to him " now finish him off with dark pulse chaos" chaos obeys opening his mouth an fires a shockwave of black energy that hit pikachu dead on causing an explosion sending up alot of dust concealing pikachu from view. "PIKACHU" ash calls out to his faithul eletric pokemon the dust settles revealing a knock out pikachu ( pikachu id unable to battle chaos is the winner) pikachus icon on the screen goes dark signaling defeat ash quickly run to his partner picks him up an carrys him to a waiting brock before returning to the field. 


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING _BRING IT BACK._CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT**

**petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION**

**AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER**


End file.
